No podrás desacerte de mí
by Abigail.C.W
Summary: Pan es una joven muy guapa y Trunks no se da cuenta pero gracias a unas vacaciones inesperadas Trunks abrirá los ojos . Bra ayudará en todo momento a Pan que no sabe como explicarse a veces .
1. No podrás desacerte de mí

Esta es solo otra Historia de Pan y Trunk pero es que son una pareja taaaaaaaan bonita

Miré hacia atrás ,el reloj de la pared me informaba de que eran ya las siete y media y las clases en la universidad iban a comenzar en media hora .

Gracias a mi edad ya podía conducir y mi abuelo Satán me compró un coche por mi último cumpleaños en el que cumplí veintitrés años .

Ya en el baño me cepillé mi cabellos largos y lisos . Al mirarme recordé a la niña que fui pero aquellos cabellos cortos y con flequillo se sustituyeron por no tener flequillos y crecieron hasta el punto de tocar mis caderas .

Después de asearme me puse una blusa rosa palo con unos jeans cortos claros y desgastados , me puse las gafas de sol y me recogí el cabello en una coleta . Mi gusto por la moda había cambiado gracias a que en cuanto cumplí los veintiuno , debido a que me aconsejaron que me vistiera mejor ya que así destacaría más entre la clase , y además estudiaba publicidad cosa que me hacia meterme muy de vez en cuando en el mundo de la moda por eso de saber los gustos de las personas y demás para poder hacer la publicidad correcta y a la moda .

Comencé a volar hacia mi universidad , y aterricé en la azotea de esta , para que nadie más viera esa cualidad mía . De pronto noté una mano en mi espalda haciendo que me girase rápidamente . Era Trunks , obviamente llevaba enamorada de esos ojos azules desde los catorce años pero por culpa de mi edad de entonces ahora el seguía viéndome como una niña y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que ser su amiga aunque por su culpa estuviera tan sola como nadie puede llegar a estarlo ya que no podía salir con nadie más porque en cuanto lo hacía o intentaba alejarme su imagen de su mente al besar al otro me invadía una gran tristeza por eso mismo decidí no salir con nadie más desde el año pasado , y vivir en mi propio apartamento no me ayudaba porque encima me encontraba sin la compañía de mis padres a los que iba a visitar muy seguido , con muy seguido quiero decir todos los días . Mi primer y último amor me saludó con una hermosa media sonrisa .

-Hey Pan ¿ Cómo estás ? – Me dijo - Hace como mil años que no te veo ¿ dónde te metes ? .

-Sólo hace una semana que no me ves y es porque me tengo que hacer cargo de mi apartamento , de entrenar y de estudiar . – Dije girándome y encaminándome hacia la puerta para entrar . No podía evitar pensar en él pero al menos distanciarme hacía que dejara de sentirlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez .

-Yo también tengo trabajo , ya sabes soy el jefe , pero no dejo a mi mejor amiga colgada – Me agarró por las caderas – Pero tengo una buena noticia que hará que estemos más unidos .

" Oh no " Fue lo único que pude pensar en ese mismo momento .

-Sabes que eres la mejor de la clase – Afirmó él – Y que los inventos de la corporación cápsula tiene que tener publicidad para que se vendan ….

-¡No me digas que tendré que hacer allí las prácticas ! – eso era una muy buena noticia pero a la vez mala .

-Si – Dijo sonriente – Y además Bra se quiere ir a la casa de la playa esta semana por vacaciones ¿ Te lo dijo ya ?

-Claro – Dije mientras bajábamos ya las escaleras que llevaban hasta las distintas clases – Vamos a ir juntas .

-Pues la he convencido para que yo también vaya – Me apretó más fuerte contra él – Sé que ella es tu amiga , pero no deberías olvidarte tan pronto de mí , pequeña .

Sabía que odiaba que me dijeran pequeña porque creo que ya estoy lo bastante crecidita como para que vea la mujer que soy .

-Genial – Mentí – Pero como me vuelvas a llamar pequeña no seré culpable de mis actos -.

- De acuerdo – Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente – Tengo que trabajar , adiós pequeña .

Tras las clases me dirigí a la mansión Brief para hablar con Bra que momentos antes me había llamado para invitarme a comer con ella y su familia .


	2. Vegeta se da cuenta

Estoy muy contenta de seguir escribiendo , quiero recordar que también tengo en proceso otra historia de Dragon Ball Z muy distinta pero me encanta así que si quereís podreís echarle un vistazoo gracias por leer .

* * *

><p>Ya en la mansión Brief , Bra me estaba esperando en su lujoso cuarto .<p>

Al abrir la puerta de este la vi sentada sobre su cama con su portátil entre las manos .

-¿ Sabes que ya no se llevan las blusas largas ?- Dijo con una media sonrisa muy típica en su padre .

-Lo intento, sabes que por mucho que me informe la moda a veces se me escapa - Me reí - ¿ Qué estás haciendo ? .

-Pues reservar un vuelo , ya sabes que mi casa en la playa está en una isla .

-Hablando de eso …..-Dije intentando explicarme como era debido – Veras …. ¿ Por qué va a ir tu hermano ? , Sabes que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza y por eso organizamos este viaje de chicas .

-Porque en cuanto me lo pidió , vi tu oportunidad llamando a la puerta – Dijo sonriente mirando hacia la pantalla de su ordenador portátil color rojo – Además tu hazme caso y ya verás como todo sale bien .

-Eso espero …

Estuvimos en su cuarto un par de horas hasta que la comida estuvo lista , en esas dos horas Bra no dejaba de mirar ropa que podría prestarme para el mencionado viaje , sacó desde bikinis hasta vestidos elegantes para una cena elegante . Mientras , yo le decía que si a todo y mostraba sonrisas que no sentía . Aunque Bra me hubiera medio convencido no estaba muy segura de poder mostrarle mis sentimientos a Trunks , el era todo lo que una mujer podía soñar alto , guapo, fuerte , buen amigo , buen hijo y para algunas mujeres que no veían todo lo buena persona que el era , estaba su dinero que las atraía como buitres y a veces conseguían engañarlo pero el tiempo que solían ser menos de dos meses , las descubría .

* * *

><p>Cuando Bulma nos llamó para comer me levanté con ganas , necesitaba comer , es más como saiyajin me encantaba comer .<p>

Al sentarme a la mesa miré hacia Vegeta que estaba tan serio como siempre , el me miró y luego miró hacia Bulma .

-Mujer , ¿ no sabía que vinieran invitados ? – Me observó

-Ay Vegeta , tu siempre tan amable , Pan es de la familia – Dijo Bulma sonriéndome .

De repente Trunks llegó de trabajar quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata , y mientras se abría los primeros botones de su chaqueta se sento a mi derecha ya que a mi izquierda se encontraba Bra .

-Si , Pan es de la familia ….. Y más que lo va a ser – Dijo Bra haciendo que me atragantase y empezara a toser como una loca .

Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos, y miró hacia Trunks que en esos momentos me estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda . Parecía que Vegeta se percató por qué decía eso su princesita .

Bra por el contrario no podía parar de reír y Bulma seguía poniendo cosas en la mesa .

-¿ Qué os hace tanta gracia ?- Bulma estaba desconcertada .

Nadie le respondió , hasta que Vegeta que no paraba de mirarnos a Trunks y a mí habló .

-Nada mujer – Dijo con indiferencia , centrándose así en la comida que le acababan de poner por delante .- Que la chica de los Son se acaba de atragantar .

Quise decirle gracias , pero temía que sospechara algo sobre lo que me pasaba y que me lo dijera en la cara , si esto ocurría no sabría cómo reaccionar , probablemente echaría a corre como alma que lleva el diablo y me escondería en algún armario o me iría a otro planeta , en eso de viajar por el espacio ya tenía muy buena experiencia .

* * *

><p>Acabamos de comer y mientras ayudaba a Bulma a recoger la mesa , Trunks me dio un toque en el hombro y me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera .<p>

Acaté las ordenes y lo seguí hasta su habitación .

En cuanto entré cerró la puerta y me sentó en la cama , no sabía que decir y lo noté porque no paraba de peinarse hacia atrás sus cabellos lilas y lisos cosa que hacía cada vez que se ponía muy nervioso .

-Está bien … Sé que últimamente no he pasado apenas tiempo contigo – Dijo mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación de un lado para el otro – Pero no nos hemos visto porque o tu estabas ocupada o yo lo estaba .

-Trunks no hace falta que te disculpes .

-No me estoy disculpando – Me dijo haciendo que me riera nerviosa .- Lo que estoy es relatando unos hechos . Además me parece que si queremos que nuestra relación siga adelante deberíamos vernos más .

En cuanto dijo " Nuestra relación " El corazón se me desbocó haciendo que me sonrojase . Sabía que se refería a nuestra amistad pero mi imaginación hacia que me crease distintas historias en mi cabeza con la felicidad que podríamos compartir Trunks y yo . Me levanté y comencé a andar hacia la puerta , no quería que me viera sonrojada , pero me detuvo agarrándome por la muñeca .

-Te noto rara – Me dijo preocupado - ¿ Te pasa algo ?

" Si , que te quiero , te quiero , te quiero , te quiero y te quiero " Pero no lo dije y en cambio mantuve el silencio presente , sellando así mis labios . Pero entonces ….. ¡ Bra al rescate ! , mi amiga apareció de repente abriendo la puerta y casi dándome en la nariz .

-¡ Buenas noticias ! – Dijo señalando unos papeles que llevaba en las manos – Nos vamos de viaje en dos días , he conseguido los vuelos de primera clase antes , gracias a un pequeño soborno .

Genial , dentro de dos días estaría una semana pegada literalmente al ser que más amaban en el mundo . Bueno a lo mejor podría sacarle partido a la situación …..


	3. ¿ Un sueño premonitorio ?

**Hola , estoy muy contenta espero que se me venga mucho más la inspiración en los siguientes capítulos , pero vamos , que este capítulo esta muy bien también claro hahahaha :) , Bueno dejad reviews para que mejore o para darme ideas o para decirme si os ha gustado muchas graciaaaasssss .**

* * *

><p>Mi teléfono sonó , al cogerlo la voz chillona que posee Bra cuando está enfadada hizo que me sobresaltase y saliera de la cama como si de un cohete se tratase .<p>

-¡ Son las ocho y media de la mañana señorita Son ! – Me dijo nerviosa , mientras escuchaba de fondo a Trunks diciéndole que se tranquilizase - ¡ El avión sale a las diez y te dijimos que tenías que tendrías que estar en la puerta del aeropuerto a esta hora , y no te veo por ninguna parte , espero que este aquí en diez minutos o empezaremos sin ti ! .

En cuanto me colgó me comencé a vestir lo más rápido que pude . Por suerte dejé las maletas preparadas la noche anterior justo después de mi entrenamiento nocturno , mismo que había hecho que hoy ni siquiera el despertador pudiera despertarme .

Cogí la cápsula ya en la puerta del bloque que de mis apartamentos y al abrirla apareció el coche último modelo diseñado por Bulma . Mi abuelo me lo había comprado descapotable para que pudiera disfrutar del aire libre a la vez que conducía este cochazo de cinco plazas rojo brillante y con tapicería blanca . Conduje lo más rápido que pude tras subir mis enormes maletas al coche sin ninguna dificultad .

* * *

><p>Al llegar miré mi reloj de pulsera rojo como mi coche , eran las diez menos veinte , me quité mis gafas de sol mientras salía del coche con aires de suficiencia por haber tardado tan poco y por ver la cara de todos los que se encontraban en la puerta del aeropuerto mirando mi flamante coche y a mí que me encontraba especialmente guapa y bien conmigo misma , creo que fue debido al buen tiempo .<p>

Entonces Bra se acercó a mí para empezar a echarme un buen sermón , pero dejé de escucharla en cuanto vi como Trunks se acercaba a mí con sus jeans claros gastados y su camiseta de pico azul muy claro , como el cielo que hacía que sus ojos resaltasen entre la multitud de personas estresadas a nuestro alrededor incluida Bra . Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla de siempre , la derecha .

-Hola – Me dijo sonriente – Que cochazo , ah y por cierto muy buena entrada , creo que todos los hombres de aquí no pueden parar de mirarte .

Me reí , eso no me importaba en absoluto , con que solo una persona me mirase tenía suficiente y creo que ya saben a qué persona me quiero referir .

Trunks me ayudó a bajar mi equipaje aunque él sabía perfectamente que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda . No paramos de mirarnos mientras pasábamos por el control de metales , arreglábamos todo para poder subirnos a tiempo al avión .

Aún nos quedaba media hora para subir al avión y decidimos desayunar algo en la cafetería del aeropuerto .

-¿ Qué desea tomar señorita ? – Le dijo un camarero joven a Bra sin percatarse si quiera de la presencia de Trunks y mía .

-Pues …. Qué me recomienda … . Bra se hacía tirabuzones en su pelo azul y sedoso con su dedo índice , siguiéndole el flirteo al camarero que era bastante guapo , claro que no tanto como el chico de ojos azules que se encontraba a mi lado .

-Yo quiero un cappuccino , y la señorita quiere un té verde – Dijo Trunks cortándoles el rollo .

- Emm … .. – No sabía que pedirme y la situación hacia que tuviera que aguantarme la risa – Yo quiero el batido de frutas del bosque , gracias – Sonreí disculpándome por mi descarada diversión con respecto a la tensión que se sufría entre el camarero ligón y Trunks .

- De verdad … .. Bra , está claro de que no puedo ir a ningún sitio contigo – Soltó Trunks masajeándose el entrecejo .

Por lo demás , todo estuvo bien , tras las bebidas comenzamos a pedir comida y más comida , como buenos saiyajins no paramos de comer hasta que subimos al avión , esto fue gracias a una tiendecita que vendía surtidos de chocolatinas .

* * *

><p>En cuanto subimos al avión nos dirigimos a la primera clase donde los asientos se dividían de dos en dos . Bra no paraba de darme codazos para que me sentara junto a Trunks .<p>

-Vale , sentaos delante chicas yo me quedaré solo atrás .

-¡ No , necesito descansar ! – Bra se sentó en el sitio de Trunks antes de que él pudiera sentarse – Mejor así … .. – Dijo acomodándose .

- Vale pues … .. ¿ Quieres sentarte en la ventana Pan ? – Me ofreció Trunks .

Yo asentí y me senté junto a la ventana , estuvimos en silencio un buen rato mientras esperábamos a que el avión despegase rumbo a una preciosa isla paradisiaca dónde nos esperaba la casa de los Briefs en una pequeña playa privada comprada el año pasado por Bulma , para que Vegeta pudiera entrenar allí mientras pasaban sus vacaciones en la casa o mejor dicho mansión de la playa .

Miré hacia atrás para buscar a Bra y que me diera conversación , yo ya no podía aguantar más ese silencio con él . Pero en cuanto giré mi cabeza la vi con los ojos entre abiertos y le dio un golpe a mi sitio que hizo que me pusiera derecha dando un pequeño saltito que llamó la atención de mi compañero de sitio .

-¿ Te da miedo volar ? – Dijo con ironía – Bueno no te preocupes yo estoy aquí – Me abrazó .

-Pero cómo se me pudo olvidar lo gracioso que eres Trunks – Dije riéndome también en tonos irónicos .

No sabía cómo hacer para no quedarme dormida envuelta en sus brazos y en su olor , era un aroma fresco que te despejaba las fosas nasales como a menta y a bosque tras la lluvia . No podía pelear más con mis párpados así que sucumbí y dejé que se cerraran muy lentamente .

* * *

><p>Aparecieron colores cálidos y veraniegos , con playas y con Trunks al fondo del paisaje , él intentaba que me acercara haciendo señales , llevaba puesto un bañador blanco que dejaba al descubierto su fuerte pecho . Intenté correr hacia él pero no podía avanzar y de repente la imagen se hizo tan débil que perdí de vista los paisajes , los colores cálidos y veraniegos y lo peor fue que perdía a Trunks de vista . Entonces me encontré cayendo al vacio , todo estaba negro y cada vez que intentaba volar el cuello me dolía a horrores , y caí dejando todo aquel paraíso edénico atrás y encontrándome sola . Una figura nueva pero familiar apareció frente a mí , esta vez no era mi amado sino su padre que se encontraba frente a mi de pie con los brazos cruzados y con su sonrisa rota que le caracterizaba . Este me dio la mano y me ayudó a levantar .<p>

-¿ Qué crees que haces Son Pan ? – Me dijo Vegeta mientras seguía sonriendo – El es un príncipe , digno de al menos una mujer más bella y más fuerte que tú , pequeña , pequeña , pequeña Pan .

Yo comencé a llorar y de repente comencé a gritar el nombre de mi ser amado , no podía parar de decir su nombre mientras notaba como Vegeta se acercaba y comenzaba a zarandearme de un lado al otro .

-Pan – Decía una y otra vez mi nombre Vegeta mientras yo llamaba a su hijo entre sollozos – Pan … ..

* * *

><p>De pronto me desperté , Trunks estaba frente a mí con cara de preocupado , me giré y vi a Bra dormida en el asiento de atrás . Trunks me soltó , al parecer el que estaba zarandeándome era Trunks .<p>

-No parabas de decir mi nombre – " Oh no " pensé , solía hablar en sueños cuando estaba agobiada y al parecer aquella pesadilla me hizo estresar a sobre manera – Estás llorando – Me secó una lágrima de mi mejilla derecha con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda .

-No pasa nada , solo fue un mal sueño – Dije abrumada .

- ¿ Qué soñaste ?

No podía decirle nada , sino quedaría como una loca , además incluí a su padre en el sueño lo que me pareció un tanto raro , ¿ Qué tendría que ver el príncipe de los saiyajins en todo esto ? , Prefería no saberlo .

-¿ Cuánto falta para llegar ? – Dije para evadir su pregunta , levantó una ceja para que respondiera a su pregunta , pero cómo eso no sería suficiente fingí un mareo y fui al baño a aclararme la cara con agua .

Cuando volvía a mi sitio , una azafata de cabellos rojizos oscuros y ojos color miel me dijo que me pusiera el cinturón ya que estábamos llegando y aterrizaríamos en cualquier momento .

-¿Preparada para nuestras mejores vacaciones ?

- Claro – Le respondí a Trunks sonriente mientras me ponía el cinturón .

- Que pronto se te ha quitado el mareo – Afirmó , sabía perfectamente que no podía mentirle , me pillaba todas las mentiras al vuelo , eso por desgracia restaba muchos puntos a mi favor .

Sonreí tímidamente , no iba a negar la evidencia , además que más daba , ya me inventaría algún sueño que contarle para que se quedara tranquilo , pero ahora lo más importante era Bra que se había despertado y no paraba de organizar todo lo que aríamos en cuanto estuviéramos en tierra .


	4. Combate en la playa

**Bueno sigo escribiendo aunque no tenga tiempo porque esto se pone interesanteeeeee , este capítulo no está mal , pero os digo que en el siguiente me esforzaré para hacer un capítulo de lo más entretenido Ha ha ha ha ha .**

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la playa me quedé observando las blancas arenas que cubrían el lugar , agua cristalina y palmeras altas y bien cuidadas .<p>

Cuando vi la casa desde fuera , era inmensa y blanca , al entrar todo el suelo estaba cubierto de una madera en tonos cálidos y los muebles del mismo tono , las sillas , el sofá y las sabanas de las camas eran blancas .

Bra me mostró cual sería mi habitación durante una semana , era preciosa y tenía un balcón que daba al mar , salí y miré hacia la luna .

-Ves ese balcón de al lado – Dijo Bra sonriente – Esa es la habitación de Trunks y la de enfrente de tu puerta es la mía .

Me dejó pensativa así que salió a acomodarse en su habitación tras darme una palmadita en el trasero , Bra solía tener ese sentido del humor .

-Cualquier día se te va esto de las manos – Le dije a Bra siguiéndole la típica broma entre amigas .

-No , para eso ya está mi hermano .

"Ojalá " Pensé para mis adentros . Sin duda , si su hermano estuviera ahí en esos momentos , todos mis pensamientos se irían y no podría decir ni media palabra , si al menos tuviera a mi abuelo aquí podría distraerme más .

-Hey Pan

Me giré para mirar hacia la puerta de mi habitación , pero no había nadie , entonces recordé que el balcón de Trunks estaba pegado al mío , y lo vi al mirar hacía al lado , llevaba una toalla sujetada por debajo de las caderas y con otra toalla más pequeña se empezó a secar sus cabellos lilas , pero como antes dije , todo se me fue de la mente al verlo y no pude pronunciar una palabra ya que en mi mente solo había lugar para …

Blanco

Blanco

Blanco

Blanco

Blanco

Blanco

Blanco

-Oye , ¿ Te apetece entrenar en la playa ? – Dijo intentando hablar de algo conmigo que hasta ahora apenas podía decir nada .

" Si te quitas esa toalla y no te pones nada , entreno cuerpo a cuerpo , encantada contigo " .

-Si , claro – Dije intentando tranquilizarme – Pero recuerda vestirte , no quiero que se te caiga la toalla en medio del combate .

- No veras nada que ya no viste .- Me quedé observándolo con cara de pocos amigos tras lo que dijo – Tonta , llevo bóxers bajo la toalla – Se quitó la toalla y me mostró unos bóxers azul claro .

Exactamente , me quedé mirando sus encantos , siempre se me iban los ojos cuando lo tenía cerca , no sé cuántas veces le habré mirado ya el trasero cuando se giraba para coger algo o simplemente para irse .

Me metí en la habitación de golpe sin decir nada , al parecer me parecía más a mi abuelo de lo que pensaba , aunque creo que el no era para nada pervertido .

* * *

><p>Me di un buen baño de agua caliente con espuma , por suerte cada habitación tenía su propio cuarto de baño , y eso hacía que estuviera más tranquila , así Bra no me molestaría cada dos por tres con sus urgencias de tratados de belleza a última hora , justo cuando me daba un baño o una ducha .<p>

En cuanto terminé me puse mi ropa de deporte , es decir , unas mallas negras y una camisa larga que me quedaba un poco grande blanca , con mis zapatos de deporte .

Bajé a la playa y me encontré a Trunks estirando , yo lo imité para estar lista también para el combate , odiaba no estar preparada y más cuando tenía que ver con demostrar mis fuerzas y mis capacidades .

-Comencemos .

-¿ Preparado para que te dé una paliza ?- Dije retándolo -.

-Muñeca , sabes que no puedes conmigo – Dijo de broma- .

-Vale , pero sin transformaciones – Si , mi especie era un tanto machista por no desarrollar el organismo de las mujeres para poder transformarse en super guerreras pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que aguantarme y entrenar el cuádruple que todos los hombres de mi especie machista .

De repente noté la potencia del ki de Trunks y una bola de energía casi me atraviesa la cabeza de no ser por mis reflejos .

Le envíe mis represarías al instante disparándole más y más bolas de energía aproveché que estaba despistado esquivándolas y me teletransporte , aparecí tras su espalda dándole una fuerte patada que hizo que sintiera todos los huesos de su espalda en mi pierna . Trunks acabó contra una palmera que terminó por derribar del fuerte golpe .

Entonces lo perdí de vista y comencé a buscarlo desesperada , no sabía por dónde aparecería para darme el siguiente golpe . Mis dudas se disolvieron en cuanto noté un puñetazo bajo mi barbilla que me hizo volar y justo arriba un codazo en la espalda que hizo que casi me diera de bruces con la arena , pero recuperé las fuerzas antes de dicho golpe y conseguir quedarme flotando a escasos centímetros de la arena .

Y comencé a elevarme hacia arriba con toda potencia y al alcanzar a Trunks este se desvaneció y adiviné que se teletransportaría y aparecería justo detrás de mí , por lo que me adelanté y me giré poniendo de nuevo mi pierna derecha tiesa y erguida para darle una patada al aire que se encontraba tras de mí pero por suerte Trunks apareció proto de su teletransportación y pudo recibir mi patada con los brazos abiertos .

Así estuvimos horas y horas hasta que ya envueltos los dos en sudor , rasguños y sangre , Bra apareció por la ventana . Menos mal ya que estábamos empatados y esa pelea hubiera durado siglos .

-Ya está la cena – Dijo mi mejor amiga .

Paramos en seco para comer que era una de las pocas cosas aparte de luchar que nos gustaba más .


	5. De excursión

**Bueno quiero recordaros que tengo otra historia que también es preciosa y que si dejais reviews me veré más motivada a seguirla , si ops apetece leer los primeros capítulos me encantaría . Y muchas gracias por leer esta Historia .**

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol traspasaban mis párpados y me desperté en la habitación que la noche antes , Bra me había asignado , la cama estaba cubierta por mosquiteras decorativas blancas que caían desde el techo . Me levanté para comenzar a asearme .<p>

Mientras me lavaba los dientes la puerta de mi cuarto de baño se abrió dando un inmenso golpe contra la pared . Me puse derecha , y gracias al espejo pude divisar el reflejo de la peliazul que estaba justo detrás de mí .

-Toma – Dijo lanzándome algo y haciendo que me girara para poder cogerlo – Te vas a poner esto para desayunar y luego … Ya te vestiré para cuando salgamos .

Al cerrar la puerta , Bra dejó tras de sí unos zapatos planos de color azul claro , y cuando estiré bien el trozo de tela que me había tirado mi mejor amiga anteriormente , pude comprobar de que se trataba de un vestido blanco corto , con unos finos encajes en el final que eran del mismo tono que el de los zapatos .

Al ponerme el vestido me miré de nuevo al espejo , no me sentaba nada mal , es más me quedaba muy bien … Aunque aun así me daba un poco de vergüenza , se supone que los desayunos no son tan formales .

Ya en el comedor , me encontré con una mesa tan larga como para doce comensales , pero Trunks y Bra estaban en un extremo , así que me senté al lado de Bra .

Había un sinfín de manjares puestos en la mesa , pero yo me decidí por las tortitas , que devoré con ganas , al levantar la vista vi a Trunks que me miraba , al observarlo se rió para sí mismo y volvió a preocuparse en el plato de comida que tenía por delante .

Me reí , ¿ Qué estaría mirando ? , esperaba que no tuviera ningún resto de tortitas en la cara , o de miel con la que las recubrí . Miré hacia Bra y le hice un gesto para que me confirmase mis sospechas , pero por lo contrario me negó con la cabeza , eso quería decir que Trunks … Vale , no sabía lo que Trunks pensaba .

Tras meter los platos en el lavavajillas me encaminé a mi habitación para relajarme un poco , siempre me gustaba descansar después de comer y a la hora que fuese .

-Nada de dormir .- Escuché como mi amiga me replicaba . – Tenemos que escogerte la ropa que te pondrás para nuestra pequeña excursión ,

-¿ Qué excursión ?

- Pues como el otro lado de la isla no nos pertenece , es una zona muy comercial y de vacaciones , además hay unas tiendecillas pequeñas al aire libre donde venden cosas artesanas , es decir , hechas a mano .

Inmediatamente , Bra me tiró de la cama y abrió el armario . Yo seguía mirándola acomodada con las piernas cruzadas desde el suelo .

En un visto y no visto , la chica tiró una falda estampada con flores pequeñas rosas , azules y verdes , una camisa blanca y una chaqueta vaquera color clara .

-La camisa va por debajo de la falda , que no se te olvide .

Me vestí y de nuevo bajé hacia el comedor donde Trunks estaba manejando una serie de cápsulas .

-¿ Prefieres ir en helicóptero o en coche ? – Me dijo señalando las cápsulas conforme las iba nombrando .

-Helicóptero .

Trunks soltó una de las cápsulas y me hizo una seña para que le acompañara hasta la puerta de salida , Bra llegó justo detrás de mí .

Nos montamos en el helicóptero y poco después , tras un aterrizaje un tanto forzoso por parte del piloto de cabellos lilas , llegamos al destino fijado por su hermana .

* * *

><p>Tras una corta caminata llegamos a unos puestecillos , como dijo Bra , estaban al aire libre .<p>

Bra y yo comenzamos a mirar por todos lados y a jugar con algunos de los complementos que allí se encontraban mientras nos hacíamos fotos , pero algo llamó mi atención y me acerqué a una de las tiendecillas .

Era una especie de collar con una piedra verde como colgante , la cadena de plata brillaba y al mirar hacía la piedra , me quedé absorta ya que su color me parecía tan profundo que casi podía ver el universo en su interior , y eso me creo una extraña sensación de déjà vu .

De repente , noté a alguien a mi lado , al volver la vista , vi que era Trunks .

-Es muy bonito , y además me suena de algo ….

-Si – Dejé la magnífica joya en su sitio .

-¿ No la compras ? – Preguntó mi acompañante un tanto desconcertado .

-Algo tan bonito , debería de ser propiedad de alguien igual de bello .

Trunks se quedó mirándome muy serio , y yo me puse rígida , otra vez estaba con las miradas que me hacían dudar . Decidí moverme y comencé a andar hacia el puesto de comida , donde Bra estaba comprando un gofre . Al volver la vista atrás , divisé a Trunks a lo lejos hablando con alguien . ¿ Sería ese el motivo de su seriedad ? .

En cuanto terminamos de comprar los gofres , el anteriormente susodicho llegó a nuestro lado reclamando su gofre .

-Menos mal que siempre me acuerdo de ti – Le dije guiñándole mi ojo izquierdo .

-¿ Qué haría yo sin ti ?

-Yo te cuidaría – Habló Bra con tono irónico .

-Bueno … mejor no – Trunks estaba haciéndose el desconsiderado – Prefiero a Pan , sabe cocinar .

-Pues en todo caso cocinarías tu – No me gustaba el comentario – Por lo visto al jefe de la corporación cápsula se le da genial eso .

* * *

><p>Le di un gran bocado a su dulce para hacerlo rabiar , se quedó mirándome y de repente cogió un trozo de mi preciado gofre , y comenzamos a tirarnos todo por encima .<p>

-Bueno parejita es hora de prepararse para la cena en casa del Señor McDuwel .- Dijo Bra haciendo que Trunks y yo que nos agarrábamos las manos a modo de forcejeo la mirásemos extrañados .

-¿ Cómo ? – Saltó Trunks soltándome bruscamente – Sabes que no me gusta para nada ese viejo ambicioso .

-Ya , ni a mí , pero ya sabes que es un buen cliente de nuestra compañía y sus aportaciones es parte … Nos hacen más ricos – Bra me miró – Vamos a casa , tengo un vestido para ti Pan .

Y nos encaminamos hacia la casa . Desde luego no me apetecía ir a una cena , y mucho menos a una cena en la que no conocía a nadie y que por lo visto su anfitrión era un prepotente .

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno le dedico este capitulo a las dos primeras personas que me han enviado reviews animándome a continuar esta historia muchas gracias a juli123 y a huilen , y por cierto el siguiente capítulo va a estar genial ya que este ha sido más bien para dar pistas a lo que pasará en el siguiente ::: :: ::<strong>


	6. Gente  Sofisticada

**Tengo que recordar que mi otra historia esta genial , bonita , barata y con todo incluido hahahahaha vale bueno ahí lo dejo mi sexto capítulooooo **

* * *

><p>Otra vez en casa , el aire se impregnó de estrés , Trunks se despeinaba con las manos , mientras Bra se vestía en su habitación y nos gritaba para que nos arregláramos desde allí .<p>

-¡ Trunks vístete ya , y Pan tienes el vestido y los zapatos encima de la cama de tu habitación . ! – Gritaba una y otra vez , parecía que mi amiga estaba realmente nerviosa .

-¡ No pienso ir ! – Trunks hablo por fin tras unos buenos minutos que se me hicieron eternos en silencio .

- Tu sabrás , solo te digo que pienses en mamá y en que es un favor que le hacemos a ella y al abuelo – Dijo Bra entrando en la sala con un vestido largo y ajustado , azul muy claro casi gris y sin mangas . – Te ayudaré a vestirte Pan , vamos .

* * *

><p>La seguí dejando atrás a un Trunks malhumorado .<p>

Como dijo Bra , me ayudó a ponerme mi vestido que era largo , me cubría los hombros dejando caer por su espalda un gran escote que dejaba al descubierto toda mi espalda hasta el final de mis caderas aunque no dejaba ver más allá , y le di gracias al cielo por ello . Mi vestido era negro y mis zapatos de tacón altos eran negros y con la suela un poco dorada , los de Bra eran enteramente grises .

Bajamos las escaleras y busqué a Trunks con la mirada pero no lo vi . Tal vez estaba vistiéndose o estaba volando lejos de aquí , en cualquier caso Bra daba indicios de que no lo esperaría y cogió una cápsula .

-Sabes conducir – Me dijo lanzándomela . - Pues vamos .

Durante todo el trayecto Bra sólo me hablaba para decirme cómo llegar a donde se celebraba la fiesta . Solo llevaba media hora conduciendo hasta que en un determinado momento los faros del coche ya no nos hacían falta para atravesar el oscuro camino debido a que ya era de noche , porque unas luces fuertísimas empezaron deslumbrar hasta tal punto que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos porque me cegaban un poco .

-Imagino que es aquí

-Exacto – Dijo Bra – Tendré que presentarte a mucha gente , sé que no es lo que más te gusta en el mundo … pero sino quedaré como una maleducada , y no sabes lo crítica que puede llegar a ser este tipo de personas .

Al entrar en los aparcamientos y bajar del coche me fijé en los preciosos jardines que me rodeaban y en la mansión que tenía justo detrás de mí . Seguí a Bra después de las indicaciones de un sirviente nos dirigimos a un gran salón con varias mesas donde la gente muy elegantemente comía y hablaba , más adelante había un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón enorme y lleno de flores , cerca de ese ventanal se encontraba un espacio enorme donde la gente bailaba y en un escenario arrinconado estaba la orquesta que hacía un ritmo relajado de música y a la vez con un toque romántico y de melancolía muy bien expresados por los violines .

Ya en el salón una mujer de cabellos largos , lisos y rubios envuelta en un precioso , y segurísimo que caro , vestido blanco se acercó a Bra y tras darle un beso en cada mejilla la abrazó con delicadeza y con cariño .

-Esta es una gran amiga de la familia – Dijo mi amiga señalándome con su mano .- Se llama Pan , Pan esta es una persona muy importante para mí – Sonrió – Se llama Lisa , es la mujer de nuestro gran amigo McDuwel .

La mujer me dio dos besos , pues si que eran refinados aquí , donde yo vivía no era normal esto , se notaba que estábamos cerca de Europa .

-Encantada querida

-Lo mismo digo Señora – Asentí , menos mal que había visto , muchas películas basadas en la Inglaterra del siglo XVIII , aunque no estuviéramos en ese siglo ni en Inglaterra , las personas de esta élite eran así de refinadas , o mejor dicho ….. Así de teatreras ….

-Te llevaré a ver a mi marido Bra , estaba impaciente por veros , por cierto ¿ Y tu encantador hermano Trunks ? , No lo veo por ninguna parte – Miró hacia todos los lados una y otra vez .

-Mi hermano , se sentía mal y hemos dejado que descansara , por lo visto no le sentó bien algo que comió .

-Oh , pobrecillo , espero que se mejore y deséale una buena salud a partir de ahora de mi parte cariño .

-Si claro Lisa , muchas gracias .

Permanecía callada todo el rato mientras mi amiga y esa Señora hablaban . Estaba alucinando , ¿ Cómo se podía legar a ser tan ridículo ? , Más que sofisticados parecían tontos , esta " velada " iba a ser muy aburrida " .

Mientras seguíamos a Lisa Bra se acercó a mí para hablarme al oído .

-No lo soporto más , ni yo soy tan cursi …. Bueno pero esta mujer es muy agradable , el marido es un verdadero cretino y un poco pervertido , a mí no me dice nada porque le da miedo mi padre , pero espero que le pases desapercibida porque sino ….

- ¿ Sino qué ? – Dije escandalizada y un tanto asustada por la situación embarazosa que probablemente podría llegar a sufrir aquella noche .

-Será un pesado contigo – Bra se calló en cuanto llegamos a una multitud de personas .

En cuanto se echaron hacia un lado pude ver a un hombre bajito gordinflón y calvo además con un bigote castaño muy pronunciado , este se acercó con un puro enorme en la boca y en cuanto se lo quitó besó en la boca a Lisa , no podía ser McDuwel , que asco de hombre , además tenía toda la cara de un pervertido , saludó a Bra igual que Lisa la saludó a ella y a mí antes . Y de repente miró hacia mi " Oh oh " pensé para mis adentros .

-¿ Quién es esta encantadora señorita ? – Preguntó mirándome de arriba a bajo y esperando que yo misma le diera la respuesta .

-Soy Son Pan encantada de conocerle – Le estreché la mano , no podía ni acercarme .

-Mano firme señorita Son – Dijo riéndose – Espero poder verla más a lo largo de la noche .

" Espero no verlo nunca más en mi vida , ni a lo largo de la noche "

* * *

><p>Bra y yo nos fuimos , por desgracia tuve que conocer a más gente teatrera y además cercana a nuestra edad , estos hacían pregunta tontas , y había un tal Dereck de pelo castaño , piel pálida , ojos azules y de acento inglés que era realmente insoportable .<p>

-Bueno Bra aquí hay mucha gente que no es de nuestra élite , podría contarnos algo de su vida Señorita Son – Dijo el indeseable .

-Pues no sé qué decir – " Si lo sé , quiero pegarte una paliza niño de papá inútil que no ha pegado un palo al agua en toda su vida ….. " La sangre me hervía de la rabia , si pillaba a ese en un sitio oscuro le hacia pedazos esa cara de guapo que tenía , además era alto y fuerte , aunque no tan fuerte como yo , pero para el resto de humanas normales que lo rodeaban era un Adonis perfecto – Estoy terminando la carrera de publicidad es decir marketing ahora mismo .

-Entonces no sabes lo que es tener dinero – Dijo Dereck .

- Bueno ahí donde la ves es una chica muy humilde – Dijo Bra en mi defensa – No como otros …. Es la nieta del gran Satán , su padre un matemático muy cotizado y su madre una gran ingeniera , creo que el dinero le sobra .

Bra al rescate , nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así , la verdad es que yo tenía más en cuenta a mi abuelo Goku en el ámbito de " GRAN " , mi abuelo Satán era millonario a su costa , pero también lo quería a este último , la verdad es que he tenido mucha suerte en la familia y la vida que me ha tocado salvo porque había una cosa que se me escapaba de las manos , y esa cosa era el amor de mi vida , aunque sabía que no debía darle mucha importancia porque a la larga el encontraría a alguien que superara o al menos alcanzara sus expectativas , no como yo …..

Tras un buen rato callada y mirando a la multitud que bailaba , me apoye sobre la mesa y me senté en una silla , Bra y yo estábamos muertas de hambre pero como comiéramos más canapés quedaríamos mal entre tanta gente que no comía más que sus palabras ridículas .

* * *

><p>Estaba jugando disimuladamente con una servilleta cuando alguien se me acercó , reconocía la silueta al mirar hacia arriba cegada por las luces de las enormes lámparas que se encontraban en el techo , e inmediatamente me levanté de la silla .<p>

-Señor McDuwel

-Llámame Dunckan es mi nombre – No paraba de sonreírme desde abajo ya que su estatura hacía que tuviera que mirarlo agachando la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara - ¿Bailamos ?

No esperó mi respuesta al coger inmediatamente después de su invitación , o más bien obligación hacia mí , mi brazo , llevándome al sitio donde bailaríamos .

-No sé bailar esto …. ¿ Dunkan ? – Dije intentándome soltar de sus brazos sin hacerle daño , busqué a Bra con la mirada ¿ Dónde se habrá metido, tampoco podía hacer uso de mi teletransportción allí en medio de tanta gente cómo había nuestro alrededor .

Comenzó a moverse al compás de la música , yo me quedé quieta como protesta , el viejo no paraba de moverse , parecía un títere ridículo y gordo . Hasta que ya no pude aguantarlo más y me solté , al cuerno con la educación si es que para ellos ser hipócritas y crueles con gente nueva o que no eran millonarios lo era ….

-¿ Por qué te sueltas ? – Dijo acariciándome la barbilla – Tienes unos ojos tan negros y profundos ….. Son muy bonitos .

Vale , ¿ Lo siguiente qué sería ? Me intentaría convencer para que le besara esa calva tan inmensa con pelos castaños y otros canosos a los lados ….. Esperaba que alguien lo matara o que le diera un infarto a aquel pervertido pero gracias a los cielos , pasó algo mucho mejor , por no decir muchísimo mejor ….

-Perdone Señor McDuwel , voy a robarle a esta encantadora señorita un momento – Trunks apareció por detrás de mí , apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del magnate modo de muro para separarlo de mí .

-Creí que no vendrías – Dijo McDuwel con recelo . – Además creo que esta joven estará mejor conmigo que contigo , ¿ Quién eres tú para ella ?

Trunks se quedó un rato pensando para sus adentros y por fin , muy seriamente dijo algo que me dejó totalmente sorprendida y desconcertada .

-Soy su novio – Dijo tras atraerme contra él y rodearme por las caderas , gracias a lo que dijo y a cómo me agarró delante de Dunkan , este último me soltó inmediatamente y se quedó paralizado .

Trunks se dio la vuelta mientras me sujetaba , obligándome así a mi también .

-Adiós bella Pan – Se despidió McDuwel .

-Loco – Susurré sin girarme para despedirle .

La señora McDuwel se nos cruzó e intentó parar a Trunks para hablar pero el seguía andando sosteniéndome e íbamos muy rápido .

-Lo siento señora McDuwel , tengo prisa – Ni la miró , por muchos gestos ridículos que Lisa hiciera con los brazos para atraerlo hacia ella e imagino que para hablar un buen rato , a esa también le gustaba que le dieran bola ….

Salimos al balcón .

-Esa también esta obsesionada conmigo – Se refirió a Lisa McDuwel – Se me ha insinuado ya miles de veces , pero con mi hermana es un Sol la loca esa .

Me reía ante su comentario , tal vez los dos pasábamos por lo mismo .¡, atraíamos a gente extraña .

-¿ entonces hemos hecho como una especie de intercambio de parejas ? – Me reí .

Trunks sonrió y levanto la vista que había estado fijada en el suelo de piedra mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de piedra que era gruesa y con flores .

-Por cierto … estas preciosa .

Me sonrojé ante el comentario , en realidad él era el que estaba espectacular con su traje de chaqueta con su corbata negra a juego con el traje , ¿ Quién pudiera ser esa corbata para estar agarrada a su cuello durante toda la noche ? . Entonces me acordé de lo que le dijo a Dunkan McDuwel para liberarme , había dicho que era mi novio , ojalá , aun así él no sabía lo que escuchar esa frase saliendo de sus irresistibles labios significaba para mí .

-Gracias por salvarme .

- Bra me llamó para que la recogiera , se sentía mal , tal vez porque no comió lo suficiente … En el coche me dijo que estarías aquí sola porque no te avisó de su ida y que McDuwel ya te había echado el ojo , así que corrí lo que pude , la dejé en la casa y vine volando hacia aquí .

-¿ Qué más podrías hacer por tu novia ? – Le hice una broma con su escusa , pero para mí era como un juego , en el que jugaba a la vida que nunca tendría .

Trunks se puso colorado y se acercó a mí rodeándome nuevamente las caderas .

-¿Qué tal esto …. ? – Pegó la punta de la nariz sobre la mía ,quería besarlo y se me paró la respiración en un momento , esto hizo que sólo pudiera escuchar mis latidos .

De repente se teletransportó , arrastrándome con él , apareciendo así en la playa .

-Caminemos hasta casa – Me soltó – Parece que te gustan las bromas pequeña Son .

-Parece que no sabes que tengo veintitrés años – Imité su voz haciéndole reír , entonces me cogió de la mano y estuvimos riéndonos hasta llegar a la casa .

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegué me cambié de ropa y pensé en que Trunks había estado todo el trayecto sujetándome la mano , no sé lo que eso significaría para él , pero yo estaba muy desconcertada y a la vez acalorad , en cuanto volví a la sala de estar , Trunks me esperaba con mucha comida poco saludable sobre la mesita baja de cristal que había en frente del sofá y poniendo la televisión .<p>

-¿ Te apetece una peli ? – Madre mía pero si solo llevaba ´çel pantalón gris de su pijama , los pies descalzos y el pecho descubierto además de que tenía el pelo mojado y despeinado , imagino que le dio tiempo a ducharse mientras yo meditaba por lo que pasó en el trayecto hacia la casa .

- Claro – Cómo negarme a sus encantos , me senté junto a él , y este reaccionó rodeándome con los brazo y pasándomelos por encima del hombro .

Esto sí que es vida …..

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a huilen y a juli123 de verdad , no sé qué haría sin vuestros ánimos hahahaha y por cierto si Bonus Kun lee este capítulo siento no haber entendido tu broma pero es que tampoco diste signos de que era una broma hahahaha aun así perdón y ya te vale por no responderme ehhhh .<strong>


	7. Los pensamientos de Trunks

**He hecho este capitulo de forma de que Trunks es el que lo cuenta así que espero que os guste meteros en la mente de este chico hahahahaha a quien no por favor ¿? **

* * *

><p>Trunks<p>

Un olor a flores inundaba la estancia , estaba tocando algo suave pero no sabía el qué , abrí los ojos en una habitación blanca . Estaba tapado con sábanas blancas y notaba un peso en mi costado izquierdo , la cosa suave se movió y cuando me di cuenta de lo que era se me paro el corazón , era Pan que estaba dormida a mi lado , me levanté pensé que me daría un infarto de inmediato . Corrí hacia la puerta y entre en el baño , al lavarme la cara y tras haberme secado con la toalla la cara miré al espejo , y pude ver a través de él que Gohan se encontraba tras de mí " Mierda , mierda ¿ Sabrá lo que le he hecho a su hija ? " Un momento …. Este cuarto de baño no me sonaba para nada , y me parecía que Gohan no debía de estar allí , esto significaba que era un sueño , cosa que me aliviaba sobre manera . " Vamos despierta Trunks , despierta " Me decía a mi mismo , pero no lo conseguía .

-¿ Trunks ? – Gohan habló , y su voz retumbó en mi cabeza – No pensé que fueras a hacerme esto , yo he sido como un hermano mayor para ti , ¿ Cómo le has podido hacer esto a mi niña ?

" Ay no por favor " , esto me estaba resultando demasiado realista para mi gusto , y la locura es que sabía que estaba en un sueño pero aun así no podía decir nada .

-Gohan – Dije precavido – Yo no he hecho nada .

-Lo gracioso es que me lo temía – Saltó de repente ¿ Estaba soñando o era realidad y no me acordaba de nada de lo anterior ? – Pan ya no es una niña y tú te has dado cuenta … .. ..

¿ Qué estaba contándome ? , Pan era la de siempre , era la chica con la que viajé al espacio , una niña sonriente y sin problemas , aun me resultaba raro ir a buscarla a la universidad . Ella siempre estaba ahí para aconsejarme o ayudarme , y siempre la veía … .. .. o casi siempre ya que últimamente no se pasaba mucho por casa y cuando lo hacía se iba directamente con Bra . ¿ Sería esta la causa del sueño tan horriblemente real en el que me encontraba ? .

Intenté hablar con Gohan que al parecer era mi subconsciente , y a lo mejor así sabría lo que realmente sentía yo sobre todo este tema .

-Gohan- Dije dubitativo - ¿ Por qué crees que ya no es Pan la misma para mí ? .

-Porque sabes lo que pensaste en la fiesta cuando fuiste a recogerla , sabes que no pudiste resistirte a acercarte a ella en cuanto la viste , sabes que te la llevaste a la playa para poder mirarla más tiempo e incluso le sujetaste de la mano para poder sentirla más cerca de ti , y porque sabes que ahora mismo duerme junto a ti y nunca te sentiste tan cómodo y tan feliz de estar donde estas .

Por fin me pude despertar en cuanto Gohan , mi subconsciente , dijo esto último . Pero era cierto , estaba durmiendo junto a mí , la película había acabado y nos habíamos quedado dormidos . Yo la abrazaba instintivamente y el peso que sentía en mi costado izquierdo en el sueño era cierto , ya que en el sofá no había apenas sitio y la tenía sobre mí .

Éramos amigos , y eso significaba que no pasaba nada por dormir juntos de esa manera , pero tras el sueño no pude evitar asustarme por mi reacción . Me levante y la cogí en mis brazos llevándola así a su cama .

En cuanto la dejé allí me quedé observándola , era verdad , había estado ciego todo este tiempo … .. .. Pan había cambiado y yo no supe verlo . Sus labios eran más carnosos , su pelo más largo y sin flequillo , su cuerpo … .. .. No quería ni fijarme en su cuerpo , era perfecta , digna de un hombre perfecto . ¿ Cómo podía estar pensando en esto ? , Su padre me mataría si lo sabía .

Lo mejor sería que me fuera a mi cuarto pero … no podía dejarla allí , me acerqué inconscientemente y le acaricié desde la mejilla hasta los cabellos que caían junto a su cuello . La luz de la luna llena hacia que estuviera aun más bella .

" No puedo , no puedo …. Separarme de ella " No sabía como dejar de pensarlo , no sabía si podría estar más tiempo así . Ya en el aeropuerto cuando bajó del coche la miré de una manera distinta , no como a una amiga o la sobrina de mi mejor amigo , sino como a una mujer , como a otra chica cualquiera , pero a su vez distinta a los demás .

Me levanté de su cama , no sabía ni como había llegado a sentarme junto a ella en su cama . Comencé a andar hacia la puerta para poder escapar de mis pensamientos lo antes posible , pero por desgracia cada paso que daba me hacía pensar más y más en aquellos ojos negros enmarcados en sus largas y femeninas , sus labios , sus cabellos largos , suaves y levemente ondulados .

Me acosté e intenté dormir , pero las imágenes del camino hacia casa en la playa que compartimos me volvían loco , la mano que en aquella hora sujeto la suya , añoró el tacto de su mano . Conseguí dormirme pero solo una hora y media , ya era de día y espera poder mirarla sin miedo a besarla de un momento a otro .

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este capitulo es corto pero ya saben no tengo tiempo pero aun asi ahora en mis vacaciones espero hacer verdaderas obras de arte , esta dedicado como todo mi trabajo a juli123 a huilen y a tatisms besoooos a todas ... .. ..<strong>


	8. Sentimientos encontrados

**Espero que os guste siento la tardanzaaaaaaaaaa y por cierto dejad reviews para ver si os gustó hahahaha un besop a toooodooooossss**

* * *

><p>Me fui a desayunar lo más lento que pude , pero por desgracia el hambre siempre ganaba a mis previas intenciones , o casi siempre .<p>

Bien , no había nadie , podría prepararme el desayuno tranquilamente y descansar un rato sentado en e sofá , el sofá , justamente el sitio donde habíamos dormido Pan y yo abrazados la noche anterior , o casi toda la noche .

Estaba demostrado que no podía mirar ningún objeto de la casa sin que me recordara a pan , me senté en el sofá y miré hacia el florero , que estaba decorado con unas rosas blancas , las mismas que Pan acariciaba el día en que llegamos tras la cena .

Ella se podía entretener con cualquier cosa , era tan bella . Eso me recordó en lo que me dijo en los puestecillos al aire libre en nuestra pequeña excursión , había dicho que no era lo suficientemente bella como para poder tener aquel collar que la dejo ensimismada en sus pensamientos . Yo no pude resistirme y se lo compré , pero no sé cuándo se lo daría ya que no me atrevía a ver su reacción , no creo que le gustara que hubiera hecho eso , pero lo que no sabía es que ella era digna de eso y de mucho más . Digna de alguien que estuviera seguro de sí mismo en cuanto sus sentimientos hacia ella y que no fuera como el hermano de su padre .

De repente el mundo se me cayó encima en cuanto cuando escuché unos pasos dirigiéndose a la estancia donde yo me encontraba .

Esos pasos no eran los de mi hermana , ya que los suyos eran mucho más rápidos y sonoros , siempre le decía que parecía que vivía en una pasarela continua .

Obviamente no se podía tratar de otra persona que no fuera Pan , ya que los tres estábamos solos en la casa .

-Hola – Dijo sonriente y adormilada - ¿ Me das un bocado ?

Yo me quedé mirándola , no podía pronunciar palabra , entonces ella se acercó y se agachó de forma que su cara se quedó cercana a la mía , a escasos centímetros de distancia , y le dio un bocado a la tostada que tenía en la mano , ni siquiera pude respirar .

-Tu hermana me ha dicho que llegará sobre las cinco – Eso me dejó aun más descompuesto de lo que estaba , así que estábamos solos en la casa , la palabra solos se hizo eco en mi mente .

-Dónde está – Dije para no quedar como un inepto .

-Pues está en los baños termales , además se va a quedar a comer porque después del tratado de belleza , ha concertado unos masajes , me invitó a ir pero preferí quedarme a hacerte compañía – Se rió a modo de broma .

Me quedé callado mientras ella se iba hacia la cocina , no podía parar de mirarla de arriba a bajo . ¿ Pero qué estaba haciendo ? , Acaso era yo un pervertido , vale hay que admitir que ya había mirado a más mujeres de la misma forma , pero ella era distinta , cuando lo hacía me fijaba en cada uno de los poros de su suave y blanca piel , Además ella no era una mujer cualquiera , era Pan , mi Pan para ser más exactos . Ella era la hija de Gohan y de Videl , y justamente sus padres eran ya como mis hermanos . Y encima era la mejor amiga de mi hermana , por favor si era como de mi familia , no más bien , ella ya era de mi familia .

Cuando volvió me puse muy rígido , ella se sentó en el pequeño sillón de al lado del sofá y comenzó a comer su desayuno .

-¿ Quieres ? – Me ofreció un trozo enorme de uno de sus gofres .

-No , gracias .

Estuvimos callados mientras veíamos la televisión , yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en el programa que estaban emitiendo , oía pero no escuchaba , era lo que me decía mi padre cuando entrenábamos y estaba entretenido en mi mundo , claro que mi padre lo decía de forma más severa .

Tras terminar y limpiar los platos , me fui a mi habitación y volvía a echarme en la cama , me quedé dormido en poco tiempo debido a que la noche anterior no había podido pegar ojo por culpa de aquella repentina obsesión .

Pero me desperté a causa de unos pequeños golpes en la frente a modo de juego .

-Son las dos del mediodía , ¿ Qué hacemos de comer ? – Pan estaba echada junto a mí .

-Pasta a la carbonara , creo que tenemos todos los ingredientes .

Y en efecto , teníamos todos los ingredientes en la cocina , Pan quería que la ayudara a cocinar y lo hice , es más , ¿ Cómo negarme a aquellos ojos negros ? , no podía , simplemente era imposible resistirse .

-Ve moviendo los macarrones mientras me pongo con la salsa Pan .

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte – Dijo refunfuñando .

-Y ya lo haces .

-¿Cómo ?

-Estando aquí - ¿ Por qué habría dicho aquello ?

Pan se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente , yo me giré instantáneamente y la estreché entre mis brazos . No sé cuánto tiempo fue el que estuvimos en aquella posición , pero en un momento dado Pan salió corriendo en cuanto el agua de los macarrones salía a chorros de la hoya hirviendo fuertemente .

Tras preparar la comida , Pan y yo comimos en el comedor , estuve más pendiente del plato que de ella , más que nada porque no quería atragantarme , porque sabía que si la miraba se me olvidaría hasta masticar la pasta a la carbonara que habíamos preparado juntos .

* * *

><p>Bra llegó justo a las cinco mientras Pan y yo jugábamos a las cartas , nos picábamos y nos reíamos , pero Bra se la llevó a su cuarto .<p>

Luego las horas pasaron largas llegó la hora de dormir , Bra y Pan decidieron ver un película , pero la verdad es que a Bra le gustan las comedias románticas cosa que a mí me aburría sobremanera , a Pan tampoco le gustaban demasiado , pero la entretenían y a veces se reía con Bra comentando distintas cosas sobre los actores que participaban en esas típicas comedias románticas .

Yo me acosté y me quedé dormido plácidamente , solo que , a las cuatro de la madrugada me desperté , sentí una fuerza en el exterior que me hizo ponerme en pie y asomarme rápidamente por la ventana .

Era Pan que estaba entrenando , seguro que le pasaba algo , normalmente cuando no podía dormir por algo que nos agobiaba o nos preocupaba quedábamos para pelear , pero aquella vez no me había llamado , así que decidí acercarme .

-Pan – Dije a su lado , ella estaba de vuelta dándole patadas al aire y ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia .

Ella paró en seco , y se quedó inmóvil . Poco a poco se fue girando para mirarme a los ojos , pero por desgracia los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas .

-¿ Pan qué te pasa ? – Me acerqué para abrazarla pero dio un paso hacia atrás .

-Nada – Fingió una sonrisa – En serio , Trunks …. No te preocupes , estoy bien .

-Sólo te he visto llorar pocas veces en mi vida siempre han sido por cosas muy graves .

Pan se quedó callada , sin saber qué decir . Entonces se me ocurrió algo que la podría llegar a alegrar .

Volé lo más rápido que pude y llegué a mi habitación entrando por el balcón . Cogí del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el collar y salí volando hacia donde estaba Pan . Me quedé junto a ella , la playa estaba cálida y el ruido de las olas me relajaba .

-Cierra los ojos – Le dije poniéndome detrás de ella , y le colgué el collar , dejando descansar su precioso colgante en su cuello . Pan abrió los ojos y lo sujetó entre sus anos , parecía contenta por un segundo , pero al siguiente comenzó a llorar como una niña . Desconsoladamente , se abrazó a mí haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás del golpe tan inesperado . Y entonces por fin se separó de mí y habló .

-No sabes por todo lo que he pasado des de hace ya ocho años .

-¿ Tanto tiempo ? - ¿ Qué le pasaría ? , ¿ Estaría enamorada de algún chico ? , la idea no me gustaba , sé que se merece algo mucho mejor que un simplón que la haga llorar .

-Trunks ¿ Qué soy para ti ? – Estaba seria , pero las lágrimas seguían emanando de sus ojos .

Ante la pregunta , me quedé callado , no sabía que responderle , y la verdad , es que tampoco sabía que era exactamente ella para mí , pero lo que tuviera que pasar , pasaría y me dejé llevar por las palabras que comenzaron a brotar de mis labios .

-Para mí …. .. .. Eres como , no sé cómo explicarme , como la alegría . Cada vez que te veo es como si nada más me importara , tu sólo tu haces que el día más gris y frío se vuelva soleado y cálido .

- ¿ Trunks te parezco una niña ? – Intentó no llorar

- Es curioso – Me reí y miré hacia abajo , tenía que admitir que esto me estaba dando algo de vergüenza – Hace poco me di cuenta de que ya eres toda una mujer , que no eres mi Pan , es decir no eres la Pan que conocía , sino mi Pan , pero más mayor , más autosuficiente , responsable y atractiva .

Pan me miró y se acercó , " Un momento " , ¿ No sería yo el origen de sus quebraderos de cabeza ? , Ese pensamiento , por muy raro que me lo pareciera me alegró , y me hizo ver en ese momento que el sentimiento oculto que había tenido con respecto a Pan todo este tiempo , incluso antes de que ella cumpliera dieciocho ya supe que era especial , pero no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de elle .

No pude aguantarlo más , no sabía si exactamente era yo el que la hacía llorar , y el que torturaba sus pensamientos durante ocho años , pero solo quería consolarla , a ella y consolarme a mí . Me acerqué con decisión , agarré su cara suavemente con mis manos a cada lado de su mejilla y la besé profundamente en los labios .

Fue un beso especial , y por suerte ella me correspondió , al fin sabía lo que quería y lo podía tener .

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno muchas gracias por leerlo , y obviamente la cosa no se queda aquí , a Pan y a Trunks les queda mucho por vivir hahahaahahaha un beso a huilen a juli 123 y a tatisms gracias por vuestro apoyoooooooooooo<strong>


	9. Demasiado Caballeroso

**Hola siento la tardanza , pero ya saben como son los exámenes y lo duro que es estar en todo siempre Ha ha ha ha ha ha , espero que les guste este capítulo un besazo para toooodos y todaaas**

* * *

><p>Pan me miró y se acercó , " Un momento " , ¿ No sería yo el origen de sus quebraderos de cabeza ? , Ese pensamiento , por muy raro que me lo pareciera me alegró , y me hizo ver en ese momento que el sentimiento oculto que había tenido con respecto a Pan todo este tiempo , incluso antes de que ella cumpliera dieciocho ya supe que era especial , pero no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella .<p>

No pude aguantarlo más , no sabía si exactamente era yo el que la hacía llorar , y el que torturaba sus pensamientos durante ocho años , pero solo quería consolarla , a ella y consolarme a mí : Me acerqué con decisión , agarré su cara suavemente con mis manos a cada lado de su mejilla y la besé profundamente en los labios .

Fue un beso especial , y por suerte ella me correspondió , al fin sabía lo que quería y lo podía tener .

* * *

><p>Pan<p>

* * *

><p>Me acerqué a Trunks , sabía perfectamente que lo que yo quería que pasara no lo haría , pero necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de mí , y sobre todo necesitaba verlo una vez más . Trunks no paraba de verme llorar , parecía pensativo , obviamente lloraba por él , pero aun así la pelea que había tenido con Bra durante la emisión de la película , mientras él dormía en su habitación , había sido el origen de mis llantos y de las millones de lágrimas que habían emanado de mis ojos durante horas . Ni siquiera entrenar funcionó para calmar mi dolor .<p>

Las palabras de Bra permanecían en mi mente , las oía en mis adentros una y otra vez , incluso la imagen de Bra gritándome hacía que no pudiera ver bien a Trunks , con claridad , aunque lo tuviera delante .

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>-Bra … Creo que debería dejarlo – No sé por qué aquellas palabras surgieron de mi boca , sería porque ya estaría cansada de criticar a los actores con mi amiga .<p>

-¿ De qué hablas ahora ? – Bra se separó de mi un poco para ponerse derecha en el sofá y mirarme a los ojos , en los suyos se reflejaba un claro enfado – Pues obviamente de mi hermano … .. .. ¿ Cierto ? , ¿ Pero qué vas a abandonar tú , Pan ? , Tú no puedes abandonar nada , porque no has empezado nada .

- ¿ Cómo puedes decir eso , Bra ?

- Pues diciéndolo … ¡ Pues haz lo que quieras , pero me pareces una cobarde !

- ¿¡ Cobarde yo ! ?

-Si , tú . Ni siquiera le das indirectas , y ni siquiera le dices nada , si no intentas nada , ¡ No conseguirás , nada ! y ahora … .. .. ¡ Me voy ! – Esta pelea había sido extraña , Bra no solía enfadarse conmigo a no ser que verdaderamente se hubiera sentido mal por ago , creo que el hecho de que yo me rindiera le hacia más daño a ella que a mí .

* * *

><p>Fin Del Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Pero de repente , los pensamientos y las imágenes que tenía con respecto a la pelea , Trunks me había tomado de las mejillas con una leve caricia , ¿ Qué era lo que pretendía ? , Ojalá fuera lo que yo pensaba que haría , y en efecto , se acercó más a mí , me puse nerviosa , y en sus ojos vi desconcierto .<p>

Entonces me besó , no sé si lo hizo porque realmente sentía algo por mí o porque sabía lo que me ocurría y quería hacerme parar de llorar .

Yo tardé un poco en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba , le correspondí el beso , y en cuanto este acabó , Trunks me abrazó , esperé despertar , estas cosas , sólo pasaban en mis sueños más tiernos .

-Pan , ¿ Estás bien ? – Me preguntó alejándose un poco de mí , para mirarme la cara pero aún así seguía sujetando mi cara mientras me acariciaba el pelo con la otra mano .

- Mejor que nunca – Sonreí .

- Entonces … .. .. ¿ Por qué tiemblas ?

No me había dado cuenta pero , imagino que debido a los nervios que me habían producido aquel vergonzoso tembleque , Trunks se había preocupado , " ¡ Qué romántico ! " No podía para de pensar en eso .

-¿ Tienes frío ? .

" No , solo es que eres demasiado irresistible , y estaba esperando esto desde que tengo uso de razón "

No respondí , aunque pensara lo que pensara no iba a poder hacerlo de todas formas .

-Mejor entramos - Me dijo mientras emprendía el camino agarrándome por las caderas , eso sí que era un hombre y no como mis compañeros de la universidad que intentaban flirtear conmigo a toda costa .

Al entrar no podía creérmelo , las luces estaban apagadas , que raro que Bra no hubiera dejado ninguna luz encendida , era muy maniática con ese tipo de cosas .

De repente noté que Trunks me dio un beso en la nuca y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza .

Me giré y lo miré , el me sonrió en la oscuridad . Se agachó un poco y me besó . En cuanto nos separamos me cogió de las manos y me llevó hacia las habitaciones . Siempre he sido una mal pensada , así que lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que Trunks quería hacer algo más esa noche . No podía evitar ponerme nerviosa con semejante hombre que me dirigía hacia la puerta de mi habitación . Por eso me sorprendí en cuanto se paró en el marco de la puerta me dio un beso rápido y me deseó las buenas noches dulcemente .

Lo vi alejarse hasta la habitación de al lado y cerrar su puerta , con que era un caballero eh , eso me gustaba y a la vez me sacaba de mis casillas , tendría que haber pasado la noche conmigo aunque fuera solo hablándome o abrazándome , ya que sabía que no podría dormir después de lo sucedido .

* * *

><p>Me dediqué a arreglarme , bañarme , cuidarme y ver la televisión toda la noche , mi habitación tenía todo lo que necesitaba baño , televisión , ordenador portátil y demás cosas que aproveché para no salir hasta la mañana siguiente tres horas más tarde , tras la salida del Sol . Vi el amanecer sola desde mi ventana mientras pensaba en miles de cosas .<p> 


	10. Solos tú y yo

**La mañana llegó cargada de luz, y yo no había dormido absolutamente nada, eso sí estaba realmente perfecta, los baños de espuma me sentaban genial y me di como veinte, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo debería actuar aquella mañana?. Esta claro que mis sueños se habían cumplido, pero cómo iba a saludar a Trunks tal vez un beso rápido en los labios o en la mejilla o tal vez…..**

**Llamaron a la puerta haciendo que mis pensamientos se dispersaran.**

**-¡Entra!- Hablé sin pensármelo, y si era Trunks, me moriría de la vergüenza.**

**Vi mi reflejo en un cristal y empecé a arreglarme el pelo rápidamente hasta que la puerta se abrió y paré en seco mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas nerviosas, me iba a dar un ataque.**

**Y entonces entró, ahí estaba…¿¡ Bra ¡?, genial, por lo visto la princesa se le había adelantado a mi príncipe.**

**-¡Buenos día!- Me abrazó alegre-Trunks me lo ha contado todo, bueno os pillé anoche cuando llegasteis me metí en su cuarto y lo obligué a confesar.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo , y tras eso nos cogimos de las manos y empezamos a saltar mientras nos descongojábamos como niñas pequeñas.**

**-¡Pan, es maravilloso !, siento lo que pasó anoche-Bra me abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez a modo de disculpa.**

**-No pasa nada.-Dije cuando nos soltamos.-Lo que me dijiste, o mejor dicho me echaste en cara-Me reí.-Me sirvió para tomar el control de mi vida, y declararme a Trunks.**

**-Bueno será mejor que salgamos a desayunar.**

**-Si, me muero de hambre.**

**Al bajar a la cocina, Trunks aun no estaba allí, tal vez se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido la noche pasada. El miedo me inundó, debía tranquilizarme, a lo mejor tan solo estaba cansada, era muy tarde cuando se acostó.**

**-No pienses más y ve a su habitación-Me dijo Bra , que al parecer leía la mente.**

**Llamé a la puerta, nadie me contestó así que me dispuse a abrir, la sala estaba totalmente a oscuras.**

**Vi un bulto en la capa, estaba tapado con las sabanas incluyendo su cabeza.**

**Me acerqué lenta y sigilosamente hacia él, sentándome en la cama justo a su lado y notando su respiración profunda, estaba dormido.**

**Me daba mucha pena despertarlo pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aclararlo todo, quería saber si no había sido un sueño o un momento de debilidad suyo.**

**-Trunks-Le susurré zarandeándolo suavemente.**

**De pronto las sábanas se retiraron rápidamente y me envolvieron, me tiró a la cama poniéndome sobre él. Entonces me besó intensamente, incluso mejor que aquella mismísima noche.**

**Mis temores se solucionaron, sentía lo mismo que yo, todo era tan…tan…tan intenso que me abrumaba, no parábamos de besarnos, teníamos sed el uno del otro.**

**-Llevo toda la noche despierto, a lo mejor tendría que haberte llevado a mi cuarto- Me dijo dejándome petrificada, la verdad es que eso no me hubiera disgustado.**

**-Yo tampoco he dormido nada, desde luego podríamos haber… estado juntos-MI mente era demasiado verde, no sé a quién habría salido, pero es que Trunks despertaba todos mis nervios.**

**Trunks se rió y me contagió, acabamos partiéndonos de la risa y abrazados en la cama.**

**-Pan, tengo que decirte algo-"Oh oh…" esto no podía estar pasando…-Debes comprender que esto es nuevo para mí, lo que siento por ti había estado guardado en mi interior bajo llave, a veces notaba que lo que pensaba acerca de ti no era bueno, pero anoche cuando te vi así, te vi dolida, quería consolarte y no sabía cómo, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti resurgieron desde mis adentros, y no pude controlarme, al igual que ahora-Me besó de nuevo-Por ello quiero que estemos juntos y que no nos preocupe nada más , somos tan solo tú y yo, ¿ De acuerdo ?**

**Sus palabras me llegaron hasta lo más hondo de mí, así que no pude reprimirme y lo abracé con fuerza.**

**Pero de pronto algo llegó a mi mente, dentro de dos días volveríamos a casa, y tendríamos que dar la noticia, mi familia estaría de acuerdo y la madre de Trunks también, el difícil era Vegeta, recordé el sueño que tuve en el avión y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola perdón por retrasarme , pero he pasado momentos muy difíciles, pero bueno ya estoy aquí este capítuo es realmente corto pero tranquilos proseguiré, una vez a la semana subiré mi próximo capítulo.<strong>


	11. Vuelta a la rutina

Y llegó la mañana, me desperté abriendo con dificultad los ojos, la luz traspasaba las cortinas, y el Sol hoy irradiaba más luz que nunca.

Aquellos últimos dos días habían sido maravillosos, Trunks era muy atento y desde luego todo un caballero, además Bra estaba de muy buen humor, al parecer nuestra reciente relación le alegraba sobremanera .

Y si, como habéis entendido, ya han pasado ¡Dos día! , Y por desgracia me tenía que ir al baño rápido para darme una ducha y marcharme hacia el aeropuerto debido a que volvíamos a casa.

Desde luego lo peor era el miedo, o mejor dicho pavor, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar todos, el apoyo de Bra me ayudaba mucho. Aun así también notaba que Trunks estaba preocupado.

Tras ducharme y vestirme desayunamos tranquilamente, aunque un poco acelerados, Cogimos el coche, yo me senté atrás y Bra de copiloto ya que Trunks conducía.

No me sentía para nada bien, las nauseas producidas por los nervios se apoderaban poco a poco de mí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto deseé que todo fuera un sueño y seguir rodeada en los brazos de Trunks en mi cama justo como había estado hace un momento en la isla, en aquella casa de un sueño.

Allí, esperando al aviso para comenzar a entrar en el avión nos entretuvimos en las tiendas, jugamos con los peluches de una de ellas, estaba claro que Trunks sabía que al igual que él yo también estaba nublada por la preocupación y esperaba que haciendo tontería se me pasara un poco.

El aviso sonó a las ocho en punto de la mañana, al sentarme en el asiento de primera clase, cortesía de la familia Briefs, me recliné el asiento hacia atrás esperando al despegue y al sueño, llevaba levantada desde las cinco y media de la mañana así que me dormiría pronto.

Solo que no sabía que como la última vez que había viajado, tendría uno de los sueños más angustiosos que había podido llegar a soñar en toda mi vida.

-Trunks, ¿ Qué te pasa ?

-Vete-La mirada de mi único amor me desgarraba por dentro.

-¡ Me dijiste que sólo éramos tú yo !- Grité apenada, notaba cómo las lágrimas de mis ojos recorrían mis pómulos

-Mi padre tenía razón-Negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos soltó las peores palabras del mundo- ¡ Los Son no sois nadie !, esto ha sido un error.

No sabía cómo, pero una oscuridad densa y tenebrosa volvía a envolverme.

El despertar fue horrible, una azafata me preguntó incluso si me encontraba bien.

No veía a Trunks por ningún lado así que me levanté y fue a los servicios. Golpeé en la puerta delicadamente, esta se abrió de inmediato evitando mi quinto golpe.

-Pan, te has despertado.-Trunks me agarró de los hombros.-Tienes muy mal aspecto.

-He tenido una pesadilla-Me peiné le pelo con los dedos hacia atrás.

Trunks me dio un beso en la frente y se fue al asiento, mientras que yo me quedé lavándome la cara en el cuarto de baño diminuto, ya sabéis como son los de los aviones.

Desde luego aquella situación me resultaba familiar, el viaje de vuelta había resultado ser muy parecido al viaje de ida.

Al salir del aeropuerto Trunks y yo abrimos nuestras propias cápsulas, apareciendo así nuestros propios coches.

Muy a mi pesar nos despedimos los tres, y yo , apenada me subí en mi descapotable rojo, ahora venían lo peor… ¡ Limpiar mi apartamento !

Estaba tan vacío sin mis dos amigos… y tan monótono . Pasado mañana comenzaba de nuevo la universidad y eso me mataba. Ya era la segunda carrera que estudiaba a mis veintitrés años, la primera la había terminado a los veintiuno, y a esta le faltaban dos años aun para acabar. Primero estudié marketing de empresa para ahora dedicarme a la publicidad en esta etapa tan extraña de mi vida .

Estaba limpiando la mesita del televisor del salón a fondo cuando escuche unos pequeños golpecillos en el cristal de la ventana.

Era Trunks flotando, rápidamente abrí la ventana , solo que al hacerlo me arrepentí , llevaba un pañuelo en el pelo como el que llevaba en mi infancia y me resultaba un tanto embarazoso.

-Viejos tiempos…-Trunks sonrió y hasta llegó a soltar una pequeña risa-Traigo pizzas , tenemos que hablar .

Oh no … ¡ Hablar ! , supliqué porque esa conversación no se pareciera nada al sueño que había tenido aquel día , o mejor dicho pesadilla .

Nos sentamos en la alfombra , ya habíamos traído los refrescos y la pizza y habían sido colocado en una pequeña mesita baja que se encontraba en frente del sofá.

Era boloñesa , mi favorita , Trunks conocía todo lo que me gustaba y desde luego nos conocíamos desde tantos años ya que era lo más normal del mundo .

-Sabes que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre.

-Si , claro .

-Pues le vamos a dar la mayor sorpresa de su vida-Su sonrisa torcida me hacia derretir a sus pies.

-Oh oh …

-Si , vete preparando …


	12. Confesiones 1

**Me desperté tranquila pero a la vez nerviosa, era el día siguiente de mi llegada, y por lo tanto el cumpleaños de Bulma, y eso significaba que hoy confesaría que Trunks y yo éramos algo más que amigos desde hacia escasamente unos días.**

**Me levanté dejando a Trunks en la cama refunfuñando, tras horas de insistir lo convencí para que durmiera en mi apartamento.**

**Fui al baño y me tomé una ducha caliente, fui bastante lenta lavándome. El olor a lavanda de mi gel de baño, y la esencia de jazmín de mi champú, se mezclaban de manera que me dejaban tremendamente atolondrada entre fragancias dulces y la imaginación de Trunks en mi cama me hacía sonreír embelesada . **

**Al salir envuelta en la toalla y con el cabello largo mojado me dirigí a la cocina, de la que despedía un sospechoso olor a tortitas y a beicon.**

**Ya en la cocina me encuentro a Trunks cocinando, si camiseta y con los vaqueros puestos. **

**Esa imagen hacía que me volviera loca, solo deseaba tocarlo y sentir su piel contra la mía, saber que estaba conmigo de verdad y que no era un sueño, porque desde luego eso era lo que parecía ser.**

**-Hey-Me sonrío mientras estaba entretenido con sus tortitas.**

**-No sabía esta cualidad tuya-Dije mientras me acercaba por detrás y lo agarraba, rodeándole con los brazos su torso desnudo y poniéndome de puntillas para apoyar mi barbilla .**

**-No sabes tantas cosas de mí… Por ejemplo, puedo… besar… mientras cocino…-Me dijo cuando se giró y mientras me sujetaba me daba un beso entrecortando cada palabra que salía de su boca con suavidad, el aire me golpeaba melodiosamente.-Que sexy estás con la toalla.**

**-Para…Sabes que si seguimos así se nos hará tarde y tenemos que estar en la casa de tus padres en unos…-Miré el reloj de la cocina-¡Veinte minutos!.**

**Me solté de Trunks y comencé a vestirme mientras que comía, él se metió en la ducha rápidamente.**

**Me puse un vestido corto de color blanco y recto, con unos tacones altos y rosas. Me peiné el cabello de forma que quedase ondulado y cayendo por mi espalda hasta llegar un poco más arriba de mi trasero.**

**Trunks salió del baño directamente vestido con lo que trajo ayer, debido a que no sabía que esa noche la pasaría conmigo, ¡ Y qué noche…!. **

**-Yo conduzco-Dije cogiendo mi capsula y metiéndola en mi cartera de mano a juego con los zapatos pero con un tono más oscuro, era un rosa pastel más fuerte.**

**-Pero tenemos que pasa por mi casa.**

**-Si, no te preocupes yo te llevo guapo-Nos reímos ante mi tono de motero ligón.**

**-Vale machote.-Siguió la broma.**

**Mi descapotable hacía revolotear mi pelo negro, que brillaba al sol. De repente noté unas manos agarrándolo.**

**-Ummmm… Hueles a jazmín-Dijo mi novio mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo entre los dedos.**

**Sonreí mientras observaba el tránsito de los demás coches delante de mí.**

**Al llegar a su casa, que estaba cerca de la mansión familiar, yo me quedé en el coche para esperarlo mientras se cambiaba, y me puse música, Red Lips de Sky Ferreira una chica que me inspiraba y me hacía sentit… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... Atrevida, si era eso, atrevida.**

**Porque desde luego ese día debía serlo, no podía imaginarme la cara de Vegeta al enterarse de la noticia. Me daba pavor su reacción, y sobre todo si era negativa.**

**La casa de Trunks era grande y de dos pisos más garaje, la verdad es que no sé para qué quería garaje si tenía cápsulas pero daba igual, el caso es que tenía además un jacuzzi en la terraza. Era una casa realmente acogedora, por las veces que había estado allí y había dormido en el cuarto de invitados, sabía que olía a frutas del bosque. Toda la casa era un paraíso floral. **

**Al salir por la puerta principal, Trunks llevaba puestos unos pantalones claros, unos náuticos y un polo celeste que resaltaba el color de sus pupilas.**

**Íbamos a hacer una barbacoa que duraría hasta bien entrada la noche, y Bulma nos exigía ir bien vestidos pero informales.**

**Se subió a mi coche y tras escrutarlo de arriba abajo, arranqué y a gran velocidad, llegamos a la mansión Brief.**

**Estaba completamente decorada por flores blancas y rosas, perfecto, iba a juego con la casa.**

**De repente apareció Bulma que me abrazó con una posesa y me zarandeó de un lado al otro. Para ser una humana tenía fuerza, aunque fijo que no tanta como mi abuela que también se encontraba allí e imitó a Bulma en su ataque amoroso. **

**-¡Pero si vas a juego con la decoración niña!-Me dijo Bulma emocionada.-¿Habéis venido juntos.**

**-Verás mamá, es que de eso queríamos hablar hoy precisamente…-Soltó Trunks que fue interrumpido por Vegeta que apareció de la nada.**

**-Trunks, ¿Cuándo pensabas venir a entrenar con tu padre?-Se nos cortó la respiración a los dos.**

**-Papá…Hola, imagino que empezaremos mañana.**

**-Si quieres tú te puedes venir también Son.**

**-Si, me encantaría señor-Vegeta me miró extrañado, nunca había sido tan educada frente a él, la verdad es que antes me daba igual lo que pudiera llegar a pensar de mí aquel gruñón pelo-pincho.**

**De pronto nos separaron, mi familia apareció por un lado junto con Bra, que no paraban de decirme que volvía más guapa del viaje. Normal, me había quitado un gran peso de encima, y sobre todo eso era por el ejercicio que había hecho la noche anterior con Trunks…ejem… Sólo de pensarlo me ponía colorada.**

**En definitiva pasamos la mañana separados aunque dirigiéndonos miradas cómplices desde lo lejos.**

**Hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y Bulma nos sentó juntos, poniéndolo a él a mi derecha, a mi izquierda mi madre que estaba sentada junto a mi padre y al lado de Trunks, Bra.**

**-Venga, tenemos que decírselo.-Me cuchicheó Trunks al oído.**

**-¡¿Ahora?1, no no no, tengo a tu padre justo en frente y no para de mirarnos, fijo que se lo huele-Susurré nerviosa.**

**-Si no lo hacemos juntos lo haré yo solo-Se paró un momento, el también estaba alterado por los nervios.-No quiero esconderme por las esquinas tan sólo para poder cogerte de la mano, Pan. Además esto es algo serio, tarde o temprano se tendrían que enterar ¿No?, ¿No se lo iremos a decir un día antes de la boda?.**

**Me reí, pues la verdad es que no estaría mal decírselo ese día, pero lo que más contenta me ponía, era el hecho de que Trunks pensara en casarse conmigo.**

**De repente , con un movimiento brusco , Trunks Se levantó y dándole golpecitos con una cucharilla a la copa de vino llamó la atención de los presentes. **

**Esto no podía acabar bien…**


	13. Confesiones 2

**Cuando Trunks se levantó y llamó la atención de los asistentes al cumpleaños de Bulma, me dio un ataque.**

**Me agarré a la mesa tan fuerte que hizo un estruendoso crujido, suerte que me controlé, con mi fuerza natural, la hubiera roto en un santiamén.**

**-Debo contaros algo.-Dijo Trunks dándome unos golpecitos para que yo también me levantara.**

**En cuanto me levanté escuché la voz de Vegeta.**

**-Esto no puede ser nada bueno…**

**-Como iba diciendo, sabéis que Pan y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos-Trunks carraspeó con la garganta haciéndome saber a mí y a todos los invitados al cumpleaños de su madre lo nervioso que estaba-Pero hasta hace poco no sabía que lo que sentía por ella era más que amistad, y mi sorpresa fue que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, así que … estamos juntos.**

**-…Oficialmente…-Dije para terminar la frase.**

**Todos se quedaron callados mirando hacia Vegeta que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Nadie decía nada y a mí me empezaban a sudar las manos.**

**-¿No vais a felicitarlos?-Bra vino en nuestra ayuda.**

**De pronto todos aplaudieron seguidos de frases como la típica "Ya era hora" y felicitaciones que hicieron que se me quitara un gran peso de encima. En el momento que Trunks me agarró de la mano, todos empezaron a silbar y a decir cuan bonita pareja hacíamos.**

**De pronto Vegeta se digno a hablar.**

**-Bien, no puedo hacer nada por deshacer esta relación, no quiero decir que me disguste pero, la sangre llama a la sangre, y si tenemos suerte vuestra descendencia aun será mas sayaijin que vosotros.**

**No dijimos nada, sólo sonreímos, aunque no me hacía mucha gracia la idea de hablar sobre hijos ahora tan pronto y más si eran el motivo de mi aceptación, no quería que me aceptara por los nietos que podía darle, ni que fuera la Edad Media, sino que quería que me aceptara por el hecho de que así hacía feliz a su hijo.**

**Tras un tiempo entre charlas y cenas, decidí irme al jardín a dar una vuelta. Caminaba sola hacía la puerta de la salida hasta que escuché a mis espaldas:**

**-Uuuuh no hagaís nada malo chicos…**

**-Ooooh que bonita pareja…**

**-No pueden estar separados ni un segundo el uno del otro.**

**-Trunks se ve tan enamorado… Igual que ella…**

**Eso quería decir que Trunks iba detrás de mí para acompañarme, y al girarme y ver su rostro perfecto lo confirmé.**

**Caminamos entre flores, alumbrados por la luna llena y por pequeños farolillos de un color blanco desgastado, podría decirse que beige. **

**-Me he quitado un gran peso de encima-Dije tras un suspiro.**

**-Estoy contento de dar este paso-Me estrechó contra él- No quería estar escondiéndome por las esquinas tan solo para robarte un beso, que por cierto, es algo que me apetece mucho hacer- Acto seguido me besó rápidamente.**

**-Trunks tu no me robas besos, yo te los regalo cuando quieras…-Espeté juguetona.**

**Mientras andábamos, Trunks me sujetaba por la cadera, sentir su calor entre la fragancia que desprendían las flores y la noche, me embriagaba de una manera exquisita.**

**-Aunque la verdad, es que el comentario de mi padre no me ha hecho ninguna gracia.**

**-Pues ya somos dos, parece que estemos en ka Edad Media, ¿Sólo sirvo para que tenga nietos fuertes?.-Me comencé a enfadar.**

**-Desde luego que no, además aun no se sabe si tendremos hijos…-No sé por qué pero eso me dio miedo, a ver no es que quisiera tener hijos pero si nuestra relación nunca acababa llegaría un momento en el que quisiera tenerlos.**

**-Ya…, entonces no quieres tener hijos conmigo.**

**Trunks se paró en seco y agarró mi cara entre sus dos manos y con una sonrisa dijo:**

**-No quería decir eso, solo que es para llevarle un poco la contraria a mi padre-Se rió –Además si tu eres la madre nuestros niños serán preciosos.**

**-Sinceramente espero que salgan a ti, tanto física como mentalmente.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?, eres lista, hábil, guapa y sobre todo muy espabilada, es decir, sabes qué hay que hacer en cada momento.-Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.**

**Le di la mano y le sonreí antes de volver adentro, donde todos nos esperaban expectantes.**

**La celebración acabó sobre las dos de la mañana y Trunks me llevó a casa.**

**Ya parados en el coche enfrente de la entrada del bloque de pisos nos mirábamos tras habernos estado besando un buen rato.**

**-¿Quieres subir?-Trunks sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería, ya era hora, quería dar ese paso en nuestra relación.**

**Se quedó callado durante un segundo y muy serio, pero romántico dijo:**

**-¿Estás segura?-Me acarició el brazo derecho.-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.**

**-Trunks, por favor no me hagas enfadar, ya soy mayorcita ¿Recuerdas?.**

**Lo cogí de la mano y con una fuerza extrema lo saqué del coche, comencé a besarlo apasionadamente en el ascensor y casi no podemos entrar en la casa, no queríamos despegarnos y las manos me temblaban con las llaves hasta tal punto de no poder meterlas en la cerradura.**

**Tras un minuto pude abrir la puerta y Trunks me cogió haciéndome enredar mis piernas en sus caderas.**

**Al fin llegamos al dormitorio, donde en su suelo ya que no hubo tiempo de llegar a la cama, pasé la mejor noche de mi vida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y realmente siento mucho la tardanza, vuestros reviews son espléndidos muchas gracias y beeesooos para todos y todas.<strong>


End file.
